


No Time

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Labor, M/M, Mpreg, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t have to tell anyone about the baby yet. He still had time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from likesboyswholikeboys: blaine hides his pregnancy after he and kurt break up, and he gets away with it without anyone suspecting anything - that is, until his due date arrives and he goes into labour during school hours, and fights to keep it a secret until he’s able to get home, where he’s eventually found by his mom, close to giving birth and terrified that she’ll be ashamed of him when she figures out the truth. Teenage Blaine finds himself pregnant and Cooper helps him through the whole thing - from finding out about Blaine to the birth of his child.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror, mind blank with horror. He was _showing_. He slid shaky hands down onto his rounded stomach and blinked back tears. When he had started getting sick after he returned from New York, he didn’t believe it. When he finally went to the doctor, he didn’t believe it. When he stared at the paperwork declaring he was pregnant, he didn’t believe it.

But now, seeing his stomach growing, he could believe it. 

With a sob, Blaine closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his mouth. That night, they had made love for the last time.  The kisses were tainted with salty tears of betrayal, loss and goodbyes. It was supposed to be the end. Blaine had ruined them and it was supposed to be the end.

But it wasn’t. 

There was a baby, a  _baby,_ growing inside of him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell Kurt, Kurt didn’t want to talk to him. He hated to think that Kurt would assume this was a ploy to get them back together. With another soft sob, he pressed his hands against the bump and took in a shaky breath.

This was real. He was pregnant. 

Trembling, Blaine pulled his thick sweater down over his belly and nodded. It wasn’t obvious, not like anyone was really looking at him anyway. He needed to start thinking about his baby. Mind made up, Blaine pulled on his shoes. He could swing by the pharmacy and grab some prenatal vitamins before school.

For a few weeks, Blaine was able to hide it without a problem. He wore baggy sweatshirts and tried his hardest to keep up with his previous commitments. When people asked about why he had started dressing down he blamed it on being stressed. 

His parents were overseas until just before school started up again in August and the baby was going to be born in July.  Maybe when his stomach got too big to hide he would fake a note from his mom excusing him from school. He would have the baby and then…well…he still had time to figure that part out.

He had thought that being home alone would make it even easier. As soon as he got home from school, he could change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and not worry about people seeing him. It still felt like it wasn’t part of him. Blaine refused to spend a lot of time stroking his growing belly or talking to the baby.

He didn’t have to think about what he was going to do yet, he still had time.

So, when Cooper arrived unannounced, he didn’t know what to do. His brother walked in and shouted a greeting as Blaine was changing into his sweatpants. Panicked, Blaine yanked on an oversized hoodie and poked his head over the railing of the stairs. 

"Hey!" He called out shakily hoping that his stomach wasn’t too obvious. "What are you doing home?"

"You don’t think that I would pass up the opportunity to hang out with my baby brother and eat free food?" Cooper dropped his bags on the floor and gave him a wide grin. 

Blaine shifted from foot to foot, following his brother silently as he made his way to the kitchen. “So how long are you staying?”

"I don’t know," Cooper shrugged as he opened a tupperware container and looked in. "Not long, I should go back soon."

Blaine nodded. He knew that it meant that his latest project had fallen through. 

"Great," he forced a smile, his heart sinking. He could hide the pregnancy from his friends. They were giving him space and avoiding him after the breakup, something he was grateful for. But Cooper had a bizarre obsession with his life and he had no idea how he could hide this from someone in the same house. 

He nibbled at the pizza Cooper finally ordered and tried to ignore the morning sickness which was pretty much all day sickness. His older brother was staring at him and it made him squirm uncomfortably. 

"How are you?" Any trace of the usual teasing was gone from Cooper’s voice. 

"Fine," he mumbled.

"A breakup is never easy. Especially since you two were crazy about each other."

It was like a dam broke and Blaine burst into tears. Cooper hovered around him, clearly uncomfortable as he cried. It was overwhelming, partially because of the hormones but mostly because someone finally cared. 

After some time, Blaine was finally able to calm himself down enough to take the offered bottle of water. His brother rubbed his back a few times until his sobbing slowed. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, taking small sips.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I…have a headache."

"I’ll just grab some aspirin from your bathroom," Cooper stood and Blaine downed the rest of his water bottle. He let himself take a few deep breaths and lightly placed his hand on his stomach. Cooper would be out of the house in a few days, he would be able to do this on his own. He had to be…

"What’s this?" He turned and his heart stopped when he saw Cooper holding his vitamins. "Is there a reason you have prenatal vitamins in your cabinet?"

"I…I’m pregnant," he breathed.

Cooper’s face softened and he sat down next to him, eyes locked on his belly. With a heavy sigh he scrubbed a hand down his face. “How far along?”

"Um…four months…" Cooper’s eyes widened. 

"Four months! And you never told me?" He gaped as Blaine stared down at his feet.

"I haven’t told anyone," he whispered. "Just the doctor and you."

"Christ," Cooper sucked in a deep breath. "It’s Kurt’s?"

Tears flooded Blaine’s eyes again and he nodded shakily. Cooper sat silently for a few moments before sighing again.

"Kurt doesn’t know," he breathed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Jesus Blaine! You’ve really fucked up," Cooper’s voice was low and he nodded shakily. "Do you even have a plan? What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don’t know!" Blaine shouted. 

"It’s not just a project you can set aside! This is a baby Blaine!"

"I know," he choked out. "I just don’t know what I’m going to do. Just please…stop yelling at me."

"I’m sorry," Cooper’s voice softened. "But mom and dad…they don’t know. Of course they don’t know."

"The baby is due a few weeks before they get home," he rubbed his hands through his hair. 

"You don’t think they’ll be confused by a baby suddenly in the house? Maybe they won’t realize it," he raised his eyebrows and Blaine cracked a smile. 

"I was just going to keep the baby in my closet and hope they didn’t see it until I graduated," he laughed and Cooper smiled. 

"We’ll figure it out."

Just telling one person was a huge relief. He still wore heavy sweaters and bulky coats to school, ignoring Cooper’s sad eyes following him out of the door. The nausea finally passed and he was able to feel somewhat normal. His stomach was still somewhat small and to his relief, he didn’t gain a ton of weight. 

“So…” Cooper said slowly as he flipped through a magazine. After much convincing, Cooper had finally driven him to the doctor’s office two towns down. He refused to go to any nearby one, terrified of being seen by someone he knew. “What’s the plan?”

“I’m not sure,” Blaine stretched, feeling hot in his bulky sweatshirt. 

“You’re six months along and not sure?” Cooper raised his eyes and Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets. “Are you ever going to tell Kurt?”

“I still have time.”

“Yeah but…”

The nurse calling out his name interrupted them and Blaine jumped up to follow her. Having some support through his pregnancy had been wonderful. Cooper was making a huge effort to get them healthy food, remind Blaine of doctor appointments and call the school if he felt like he just couldn’t make it in. But, he was always there. Cooper’s hovering was driving him absolutely insane.

“Alright,” his bubbly doctor grinned and pressed the sonogram wand to his belly. “Let’s see this beautiful baby!”

Blaine held his breath as the doctor pressed on his stomach and let it out as the shaky picture came into focus. He could make out a tiny head and tiny hands and…there was the heartbeat.

“Wow,” he breathed, tears blurring his vision.

“Do you want to find out the sex?” The doctor smiled warmly and he nodded dumbly. “Congratulations, you’re having a girl.”

It felt like he was in a daze as he walked out of the office, meeting Cooper in the waiting room. He rested his hand on the small bump and closed his eyes as they started driving home.

“It’s a girl,” he said softly, rubbing his belly. “I’m going to keep her.”

Cooper gave him a small smile and nodded. “Well then, I’m going to need a world’s best uncle coffee cup.”

The smile remained on his face as they turned onto their street. He was having a girl. A little girl that was half Kurt and half him. He could figure out the specifics later, now he just wanted to revel in the moment and…was that his parents’s car?

“Shit,” Cooper pursed his lips. “They got home early.”

Blaine barely said hello to his parents, shouting that he had a headache and raced to his room. He sat on his bed and panicked. He needed to tell them, they had to know. There was no way he could possibly keep this a secret from them much longer. 

“Honey,” he quickly yanked the blankets over himself to hide the bump and his mom poked her head in. “Cooper said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Yeah…chills and headache and…” he faked a cough. 

“Well, rest up. I’ll bring dinner up if you are still feeling bad,” she walked forward to kiss his forehead and he curled in over his stomach. “Good timing right? Turns out we didn’t have to stay as long as we expected. Now I get to take care of  my baby.”

“Yeah,” he smiled as she walked out of room, shutting the door behind her.

He dropped his head into his hands. When had his life gotten this messed up?

For three days he was able to hide it. He avoided hugs and sitting too close to his parents and they didn’t notice. Blaine never thought that he would be so grateful for a company crisis. 

On Friday, he was walking to his car when a twinge made him pause. It wasn’t painful, just a slight tightening around his abdomen. It passed rather quickly and Blaine shook it off, getting into his car and driving to school. 

The tightening started up again when he was sitting in English and he let out a shaky breath. It’s just Braxton Hicks, he thought to himself as he subtly rubbed his belly. Nothing to worry about. 

By the time he had gotten home, the contractions were getting closer and closer together and more painful. A steady thrum of fear lingered in the back of Blaine’s mind and he thought that maybe these were something more than Braxton Hicks. But he was only at twenty-six weeks. There was no way the baby was coming. It was just a weird day.

His back ached and he forced himself into the kitchen, reaching up for a glass when a ripping pain made him cry out. A gush of liquid soaked his pants and the floor underneath him as he clutched at his stomach. There was another gush and his glass fell from his fingers and smashed onto the floor.

“Blaine?” He heard his mom call from the study but his mind was blank with horror.

His water had just broken. He was having contractions. He was only twenty-six weeks pregnant. 

His mother gently rested a hand on his arm, looking down at the puddle with wide eyes. His chest hitched with sobs and he felt himself shaking all over.

“I’m only twenty-six weeks,” he said weekly and his mother’s lips pursed.

“We need to go to the hospital,” she grabbed her car keys and led him to the car as his body shook through another contraction. He pressed his hands to his stomach as they drove, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“I’m sorry momma,” he gasped out and she shook her head, giving him a small smile.

“Just relax baby. We’ll talk about all this when we know you and the baby are safe,” she pressed a little harder on the gas. “You both are going to be okay.”

“It’s too early,” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly. 

“The doctors will fix you up,” she soothed as they pulled into the parking lot. 

Getting to labor and delivery was a blur. The doctors all looked worried which only made him more panicked. He was hooked up to a ton of machines and was given medication but nothing was working.

The baby was coming.

“Can I have my phone,” he gasped out, the medication making him feel a little off. 

Cooper nodded and handed it over before returning to where he had been hovering nearby with his mother. With trembling fingers, he tapped out a number and held it to his ear. 

“Hello?” Kurt’s voice made him start shaking all over. “Blaine?”

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hey…so I have class…” Kurt mumbled awkwardly.

“I’m in the hospital,” he ignored Kurt’s gasp and just pushed forward. “I’m…I’m pregnant I’m pregnant and it is your baby. I’m only twenty-six weeks along and I’m in labor and…I’m so scared.”

He sobbed while Kurt remained silent on the other end. “Blaine…”

“I’m sorry for not telling you and I’m sorry for lying to you but I need you,” he covered his eyes with his hand. “Please Kurt. She’s too early and she could die.”

“Don’t say that Blaine,” Kurt voice shook. “I’m going to buy a plane ticket right now. I’ll be there. You’re strong, you can do this. I…I love you.”

“Love you too,” Blaine smiled shakily, gasping as another contraction hit him. “It hurts.”

“I’ll be there. I’ll be there,” Kurt promised. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” the nurse said softly. “We need you to hang up the phone. The doctor is about to come in.”

“I have to go,” Blaine whispered, feeling his throat tighten. “You’ll be here?”

“I just bought a ticket,” Kurt’s voice cracked. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be there soon.”

Blaine blinked back tears as he handed the phone back to Cooper and rubbed at his cramping stomach. The doctor walked in, followed by a few other people pushing an incubation chamber. 

“It’s time for you to push,” the doctor announced, eyes serious. 

“It’s too early,” Blaine whimpered.

“Blaine, the baby is in distress and we need to deliver him so the NICU can take care of him,” the doctor said gently. “We have to do this now.”

He took a deep breath and took hold of both his mother’s and Cooper’s hands before pushing. It took a shockingly short time before the baby came out and he slumped against the pillows. His ears rang and he listened intently.

Nothing. The doctors took the baby and rushed her out of the room, whispering intently. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared after them. He continued to clutch his mom and Cooper’s hand tightly.

“Did you see her?” He gasped out and Cooper nodded, mouth set into a firm line. 

With another aching sob, he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He ignored the pains shooting through him and the doctor hovering nearby. He couldn’t hear the reassuring words of his family or the doctor around him. 

He just wanted Kurt.

Every time he asked for an update, the doctors and nurses just gave him a smile and assured him that they were doing everything they could. Blaine was going insane waiting for news. He hadn’t even seen his baby but by the worried, scared looks on Cooper and his mother’s faces he knew it couldn’t be good.

“Hi sweetheart,” a slender, older woman walked in with a soft smile. “My name is Dr. Maeve and I am a neonatologist assigned to your baby’s case.”

“Is she okay?” Blaine forced himself up further, wincing. 

“Well, with babies her age it’s often hard to tell for certain. She is one pound six ounces and about the size of your hand. Currently, she can’t breathe on her own so she is on a respirator,” Dr. Maeve said gently. “She has a lot of things wrong that are normal with preemie births. She is jaundiced because her liver isn’t working properly. Now, we have to worry about her eyes since they didn’t get the chance to properly develop. We can put her in a special chamber to try and help the situation but laser surgery is likely. Another issue we will look for is bleeding in the brain which might fix itself or we might have to do surgery.”

“Oh my God,” Blaine whispered shakily, feeling like his chest was imploding. 

“She does have a heart defect,” his mother drew in a trembling breath. “She has patent ductus arteriosus. That means that her valves aren’t closing like normal so the blood doesn’t flow properly. Normally, this fixes itself but sometimes drug medication works, however, her’s doesn’t look good. We might have to go in and fix it surgically.”

“What are her chances?” Cooper asked, chewing on his thumbnail.

“I can’t say for sure. She is incredibly young and I don’t want to give you a number,” Blaine’s heart sank. “We’re doing everything we can. In the meantime, did you have a name for her?”

“No,” Blaine choked out, covering his face with his hands. “Was…was it something I did?”

“No,” she said softly, shaking her head. “Sometimes these things just happen, regardless of how hard good the parent was.”

Blaine curled up in his bed, trembling. Yesterday, he had rested his hand on his stomach and felt her tiny feet kicking back at him. Today, he was alone and his child could die. 

He just needed Kurt.

When Kurt came, frazzled and pale, he didn’t even think about the fact that he had lied about the pregnancy for months, he just needed him. It was like he couldn’t cry anymore but his eyes still stung when Kurt hovered in the doorway. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered and Blaine shook his head. 

“I’m so sorry!” He shook as Kurt took quick steps over to him. “I lied, I hid this from you and I…”

“We don’t need to talk about it now,” Kurt’s eyes were clouded with fear and hurt. “First, let me make sure that you are healthy.”

“You were just doing so well in New York,” Blaine’s voice was choked and Kurt looked torn. “I knew that I hurt you and I was so scared that you would think I was making it up to get you back. I should have told you earlier…I was just thinking that maybe I would put her up for adoption and I didn’t want to ruin your life.”

“You should have told me. She’s my daughter too,” Kurt sighed and Blaine nodded.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“It’s kind of funny,” Kurt let out a shaky laugh. “I was so angry at you for so long but when you told me that was the last thing on my mind. I was so scared that I would lose you or her.”

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, only relaxing when Kurt sat on the bed. He shifted over, letting Kurt lay down next to him. Curling up against Kurt’s chest, he let himself tremble and wait for news.

They were finally able to see their baby three days later. Blaine had thought he couldn’t cry anymore and that his heart couldn’t shatter again. But, as soon as he saw their tiny daughter hooked up to so many machines and tubes, he felt like he was dying.

She didn’t even look human. Her skin was dark and wrinkled and her tiny chest heaved with every breath forced into her lungs. Guilt overwhelmed him and his hands started trembling from where they were clasped in his lap. If he had been better, if she had just stayed inside of him for a few more months, she would be a happy, healthy baby. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kurt whispered into his ear, pushing the wheelchair. “I know you and I know you did everything right.”

Blaine nodded shakily and looked up at his boyfriend…ex-boyfriend…he didn’t even know what they were right now as the wheelchair stopped in front of the bed. He felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and he carefully placed a finger through the hole on the side and took her finger, barely the size of half of his finger pad. 

“She’s so tiny,” he breathed. 

“She’s doing so well,” Dr. Maeve assured them. “Just a little bit longer on the respirator before we put her on a CPAP machine. She’s strong.”

He heard Kurt take in a shaky breath behind him and lean forward to gently touch her hand. She was so tiny, so fragile, and her chances were slim. 

“We made her,” Kurt whispered and he nodded with a small smile. “You know I love you Blaine.”

“I love you too,” Blaine smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. “She’s strong. She has to be, you’re her dad.” Kurt chuckled and Blaine felt a few tears dot his shoulder through his hospital gown.

“Have you thought of a name?” Dr. Maeve had a small smile on her face, eyes bright.

“I don’t know…” Blaine’s heart dropped. He had been so scared to name the baby, too afraid to have her die.

“What do you think about Millicent?” Kurt suggested softly. “It means strength. I was looking up names earlier and thought it suited her.”

“Millicent, Milly,” Blaine said and nodded, a weight lifting off his shoulders. He gently touched her hand again and leaned forward. “Hi Milly, we’re your daddies.”


	2. Home Is With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by one—thousand—kisses: No Time was great! I think it would be so interesting to see what their lives are like in the future - if Kurt and Blaine are back together, how Millie and her health is, etc. It was a great fic!
> 
> Prompt: Could you make a sequel to “no time” where Milly is a little bit older and doing better, maybe even home from the hospital. I loved no time, but at the same time I finished it being really sad because she wasn’t completely out of the woods, so I would love to see her home and doing better!
> 
> Prompt: Could you possibly do a prompt where blaine was pregnant and their baby was early, so now if their baby is slightly behind on any milestones (walking/talking) blaine feels extremely guilty and kurt comforts him? xx

Between seven and eight in the morning was Kurt’s least favorite time of the day. 

The doctors and nurses gently asked everyone to leave the NICU in order to do their rounds so the hallway was filled with nervous parents. Blaine stood at the long window looking into the unit, knuckles white where he was gripping the window frame. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that were both too large for him, making him look even smaller than he was. His eyes had dark circles under them and were constantly red rimmed. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Kurt asked softly, trying to ignore his own exhaustion.

“No thank you,” Blaine mumbled, chewing on a nail and still staring into the room.

“You need to eat something,” Kurt said a little louder and Blaine shook his head. 

Ever since Milly had been born Kurt had felt like a stranger. He wasn’t sure what they were or what was really happening. He was even finding it hard to connect that tiny girl to his daughter. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Listen, this is a terrible time but we need to talk,” Kurt sighed, stepping up closer to Blaine. “What’s going on with us? Are we-“

“I really can’t discuss this right now,” Blaine’s voice sounded thick and he glanced at the clock. “Kurt seriously, I can’t talk about this right now.”

The clock turned eight and Blaine all but sprinted into the room, sitting down in the chair next to Milly’s incubator. Kurt hovered in the hallway for a bit, almost scared to go in. This had all been so sudden. Less than a week ago he was told that he was a father and that he could lose his daughter all at the same time. It was terrifying and still just felt like a horrible nightmare.

“She’s doing wonderfully off of the ventilator,” Dr. Maeve smiled warmly at Kurt as he slowly walked in. “Her vitals are strong and she’s a fighter. Would you like to hold her today?”

“Really?” Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Of course,” the doctor laughed, putting aside her clipboard and opening the ventilator. “It’s really good for a baby to lay on a parent’s skin. The skin to skin contact is beyond helpful to the baby and parent.”

“Yes yes!” Blaine nodded wildly. 

He looked up at Kurt, awkward and shy as he sat down. Was it really that uncomfortable? He knew Blaine felt horrible for what happened and for not telling him but he had tried to forgive him. He felt horrible for not being there through most of it. That awkwardness had caused a void between them and Kurt didn’t know how to fix it. 

He held his breath as the doctor explained how to pick up Milly and watched as Blaine settled back into the chair. Milly was nestled on his chest, pressed against his skin. She looked so tiny, the length of Blaine’s hand, and was completely covered in wires and tubes. 

A wide smile spread across Blaine’s face as he held their daughter close. Then, his face crumbled and he let out a soft sob.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered softly to Milly. “You’re perfect and I love you so, so, so much.  I’m so proud of you sweet girl.”

There.

That was the moment when everything changed for Kurt. This was the man he had always dreamed of being his husband. The past didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the little girl and the man holding her. 

He walked quickly over to them and crouched down next to Blaine. Wide, tear filled hazel eyes watched him as he gently traced his finger over the tiny face of his daughter and pressed a kiss to his finger tips before touching them to her forehead.

“I love you Milly,” he breathed and Blaine gave him a warm smile.

It wasn’t the life Kurt had imagined but this moment was perfect. 

—

That night they both went home for the first time in five days. Kurt parked in his driveway and had instant flashbacks to the first few dates they went on. 

“Do you want to come in?” Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded, smiling. 

They lay in bed that night, curled up around each other and it felt so right. Kurt’s hand lightly ran up and down Blaine’s warm back and he sighed softly.

“What are we?” Blaine whispered. “Are we dating? Not dating?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt said honestly. 

“I don’t want us just to get together because of her,” Blaine said softly, staring down. 

“I don’t want that either but I know that I love you and I love her,” Kurt reached down to thread their fingers together. “Maybe we don’t need a label now.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about her all the time. She’s so tiny and…” his voice cracked and Blaine sucked in a trembling breath. “She’ll have to struggle her entire life and she still might…”

“Don’t think like that. None of this is your fault,” Kurt brushed away the tears. “She has us to help her through those struggles. You’re an amazing dad and you love her. Despite everything, we’re there for her.”

Blaine stared intently into his eyes for a moment before surging forward for a deep kiss and they lost themselves in each other.

—

One hundred and fifteen days later, Milly came home.

Blaine was practically bouncing on his feet and Kurt felt just as excited. The nursery had been set up in the Anderson’s house and Kurt couldn’t stop grinning as they buckled the car seat into the backseat. 

Mrs. Anderson was humming happily as she drove, glancing back at both parents as they fussed over the baby. Milly had gained a healthy amount of weight and despite being behind on a few milestones, was a normal baby. 

She let out a shriek and kicked her feet, making both of her fathers coo at her and tickle her. This was what it should have been like. They should have been able to go home with a healthy baby and not have to go through the torture that they did. They shouldn’t have had to worry about if their baby was going to survive.

“Look we’re home,” Blaine grinned, tickling his fingers along her foot. 

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a quick kiss, smiling. This was his home. His home was with Blaine and their daughter. 


End file.
